Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a data receiver, and more particularly, to a decision feedback equalizer of a data receiver.
Discussion of Related Art
In systems having a high speed data transfer rate, the number of cases in which chip-to-chip data transfer rates are limited to data bandwidths of transmission channels rather than data bandwidths of input/output (I/O) circuits is steadily increasing. While the chip-to-chip data transfer rates have increased, so has the amount of distortion in a signal which passes through a channel.
Thus, there is a need for the development of a solution that prevents the signal distortion phenomenon in a receiver.